Memories of The Sky
by ciocarlie
Summary: Tragedi malam itu dari sudut pandang keluarga Hibari. Hubungan Enzo dan juga Alaude yang malah memburuk saat terakhir kali mereka berbicara. Dan saksi bisu dari peristiwa itu? Hibird? /"Kau selalu mengingatkanku pada ayah..." / "Bagaimanapun miripnya Kyouya dan Alaude, ia hanyalah anak berusia 9 tahun yang kehilangan ayahnya." / "T-Tsuna sendirian Kyouya-nii..."
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of The Sky**

**Genre **: Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Main Pairing : **D18, 6927, PrimoCavaAlaude (Past), DaeGio (Past)

**Major Pairing : **8059, U02, RF, Slight All27

.

KHR © Amano Akira

.

"Lagi?!"

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang tampak memiliki iris madu itu tampak menatap kecewa kearah pria yang ada di depannya. Di sebuah mansion yang besar, tampak 8 orang anak-anak dan juga 7 orang pria yang tinggal bersama-sama. Yang berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna madu itu adalah Taru Tsunayoshi berusia 7 tahun. Lalu pria di depannya yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dan mirip dengan Tsuna meskipun warna rambutnya berbeda adalah Taru Giotto berusia 27 tahun ayah dari Tsunayoshi.

"Maaf Tsu-kun, tetapi pertemuan ini benar-benar mendadak…"

"Tetapi papa berjanji akan merayakan tahun baru bersama-sama kan?" Tampak kecewa, Giotto sendiri tampak serba salah dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "apakah pertemuan itu lebih penting daripada Tsuna…?"

Giotto dilemma, sungguh—ia sangat sayang pada anaknya bahkan menurut yang lain ia terlalu overprotektif pada Tsuna. Tetapi ia, sebagai seorang boss mafia yang kelompoknya baru saja memiliki nama tidak bisa meninggalkan pertemuan penting begitu saja.

"Tsuna, aku akan menggantikan Giotto oke?" Kali ini pria berambut merah magenta tampak menepuk kepala Tsuna dan tersenyum padanya. Dia adalah G berusia 27 tahun, tangan kanan sekaligus sahabat dari Giotto, "Hayato juga akan menemanimu."

"Ya Tsuna-sama, paman Giotto pasti sangat sibuk!" Anak laki-laki berambut perak dengan mata hijau emerald tampak tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Hayato, berusia 7 tahun itu adalah anak laki-laki G, dan selalu mendeklarasikan sendiri sebagai tangan kanan dari Tsuna.

"Maa, aku juga akan menemanimu bersama dengan otou-san," anak laki-laki lainnya berambut hitam tampak merangkul Hayato dan membuat yang bersangkutan menggerutu pelan. Pria di sampingnya yang memakai kimono putih tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk. Asari Takeshi dan juga Asari Ugetsu—Takeshi berusia 7 tahun adalah teman dari Hayato dan juga Tsuna sejak mereka masih bayi karena ayahnya Asari Ugetsu yang berusia 27 tahun merupakan salah satu guardian dari Giotto.

"Hn, ayahku juga tidak ikut Tsunayoshi…" pemuda berambut hitam lainnya tampak dengan dinginnya berbicara seperti itu. Hibari Kyouya, adalah anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun dan anak dari Hibari Alaude yang berusia 29 tahun yang berdiri di depannya dan memiliki rambut platinum.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi berbeda denganmu Kyouya, ia adalah anak berhati lembut. Tidak seharusnya paman Giotto meninggalkannya," anak laki-laki berambut biru dengan mata heterochrome itu tampak tersenyum sinis pada Kyouya yang kesal mendengarnya. Sementara Giotto seolah merasakan panah menancap di tubuhnya mendengar itu. Rokudo Mukuro berusia 8 tahun adalah anak dari Rokudo Spade 28 tahun dan kakak kembar dari Rokudo Nagi.

Ada juga Lampo, pria berambut hijau yang berusia 22 tahun dan anaknya Lambo yang berusia 1 tahun, serta Knuckle pendeta berambut hitam yang berusia 28 tahun dan juga keponakannya Sasagawa Ryouhei yang berusia 8 tahun.

Mereka semua adalah orang tua tunggal (dan dalam kasus Knuckle dan Ryouhei dikarenakan orang tua Ryouhei yang meninggal), dan hidup bersama di Mansion Vongola.

"Tsu-kun…"

…

"Ya sudah, pergi saja! Tsuna benci papa!" Dan dengan segera Tsuna berbalik meninggalkan Giotto dan juga yang lainnya. Tentu Giotto tampak sangat shock dan tampak membeku mendengar itu seraya G menepuk pundaknya untuk menghibur.

"Uwaaa G, Tsu-kun membenciku!" Giotto dengan sangat mendramatisir tampak memeluk G dan menangis tersedu-sedu. G tampak benar-benar kasihan pada sahabatnya, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Oke, sudah cukup—kau tidak bisa lanjutkan itu karena kita sudah terlambat Giotto," pria berambut platinum, Alaude tampak menarik kerah belakangnya dan menyeret Giotto keluar meskipun pria itu meronta.

"Besok aku pasti akan kembali…"

"Belum pasti, kau masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan bukan," dan Giotto tampak menunduk kecewa mendengar itu.

* * *

"Padahal besok hari ulang tahun papa…"

Tsuna masih tampak cemberut saat berada di kamarnya dan sedang mempersiapkan pesta tahun baru. Hayato dan juga yang lainnya membantu, namun berusaha keras untuk tidak memeluk erat anak moe berambut cokelat itu.

"Tsuna sudah membelikan kado, tetapi papa lagi-lagi tidak ada di rumah!" Tsuna tampak benar-benar kesal sambil mengeluarkan kado yang ia peluk erat. Semuanya benar-benar tampak gemetar menahan diri saat melihat bahkan saat marahpun wajah Tsuna benar-benar memancing 'serigala lapar'.

"Mu—mungkin saja besok paman Giotto akan pulang Tsuna…" Nagi mencoba untuk menenangkannya, namun Tsuna sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia mendorong kado itu dan memberikannya pada Nagi, sebelum Tsuna berbalik meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa berharap kalau paman Giotto akan kembali besok."

* * *

"Aku tidak akan bisa bekerja sama kalau kalian memakai cara seperti itu!"

Giotto menatap kearah beberapa pria yang ada di depannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan gugup. Vongola memang sebuah kelompok mafia, tetapi Giotto tidak pernah melakukan penyerangan pada orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Ia menguasai sebuah wilayah hanya untuk menghindarkan wilayah itu dari jajahan para kelompok mafia yang jahat.

"Don Vongola, kelompok anda tidak akan mungkin menjadi lebih besar dan lebih kuat kalau anda tidak memperluas wilayah dengan cara seperti itu."

"Oh ya? Aku sangsi dengan itu. Aku tidak ingin memperluas daerah hanya untuk memperbanyak kekayaanku seperti kalian orang-orang tamak. Dan, kufikir kuat—aku sudah cukup kuat saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kalian mencoba untuk melawan Cloud Guardianku?" Giotto tersenyum dingin, dan Alaude yang tampak berdiri di sampingnya tampak berjalan tenang.

Semua orang bergidik ngeri, sungguh—Hibari Alaude adalah satu orang yang tidak bisa diajak bermain-main. Ia adalah orang mengerikan, yang sampai sekarang membuat semua orang tidak mengerti bagaimana Giotto bisa membuatnya tunduk.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus menyudahi semua pertemuan ini," Giotto menghela nafas dan tampak berdiri dari duduknya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar bersama dengan Alaude. Tidak mengetahui kalau seseorang tampak berdecak kesal melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Giotto.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka harus mengorbankan waktuku bersama dengan Tsuna karena orang-orang ini."

Giotto tampak menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Mereka sudah berada di mobil dengan Alaude menyetir dan Giotto duduk di sampingnya. Mendesah pelan, ia melihat jam, yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam pada tanggal 1 Januari. Pertemuan membutuhkan beberapa sesi dan menghabiskan waktu 1 harian penuh.

Bukannya ia lupa dengan ulang tahunnya, namun sekali lagi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Hn," Alaude mengulurkan sebuah handphone pada Giotto yang menatapnya sejenak sebelum menoleh pada Giotto, "telpon saja dia…"

"Eh? Ah baiklah," Giotto tersenyum dan mengambil handphone itu. Menghubungi nomor G yang tentu saja paling tahu apa yang terjadi di mansion dan yang paling memperhatikan. Ia tahu Tsuna masih marah, tetapi ia akan menebus dengan kembali ke rumah sebelum berakhirnya tanggal satu.

"_Giotto?_"

"G, bagaimana keadaan mansion?"

"_Aman, tetapi Tsuna masih kesal dan sedang bermain dengan yang lainnya,_" Giotto menghela nafas mendengarnya. Tetapi tidak bisa menyalahkan anaknya yang baru berusia 10 tahun itu, "_bagaimana pertemuan itu?_"

"Menyebalkan, aku menyesal menemui mereka. Aku akan segera kembali, mungkin sebelum pukul 12 malam," Giotto menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di jok mobil.

"_Benarkah? Mungkin aku bisa menghibur Tsunayoshi dengan mengatakan kau akan pulang hari ini. Alaude yang mengemudi?_"

"Tentu, akan lebih cepat jika aku yang mengemudi, tetapi Alaude bersikeras atau ia tidak akan kembali ke mansion," Giotto tertawa bersama dengan G sementara Alaude menatap tajam kearah Giotto.

_Deg… deg… deg…_

Entah kenapa saat itu perasaannya benar-benar tidak karuan. Seolah intuisinya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu apa itu.

"_Giotto?_"

"Ah, maaf G—sampaikan salamku pada Tsu-kun. Aku akan tiba sebentar lagi," setelah diiyakan oleh G, Giotto menutup telpon.

* * *

"Papa akan pulang hari ini?!"

Tsuna tampak membulatkan matanya dan menatap G dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia mengira kalau ayahnya tidak akan kembali, dan mendengar ayahnya akan kembali membuatnya senang namun juga panik.

"Te—tetapi kado papa sudah Tsuna buang dan—" seseorang mengulurkan tangannya yang terdapat kado yang dibuang oleh Tsuna. Nagi tentu tidak pernah membuangnya dan tampak tersenyum menatap Tsuna.

"Kau akan memberikannya pada paman Giotto Tsuna?"

…

"TENTU SAJA! Terima kasih Nagi!" Dan Tsuna memeluk erat kado itu sambil berkumpul dengan yang lainnya bersama dengan G dan juga Nagi, "ah, Tsuna punya ide!"

Semuanya tampak menatap bingung kearah Tsuna, dan yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa saja.

"Ayo buat pesta kejutan untuk papa!" G dan juga yang lainnya membulatkan matanya, namun tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Bagaimana Tsuna bisa mengubah sifatnya hanya karena mendengar satu berita itu saja.

"Baiklah, siapa yang akan memasak dan menyiapkan semuanya? Para pelayan libur karena tahun baru bukan?"

"Tsuna bisa memasak! Dan—dan kita bisa bersama-sama membuat hiasannya!"

* * *

Alaude tidak berhenti menatap Giotto yang semenjak mengakhiri sambungan tampak cemas dan gelisah. Saat itu lampu merah lalu lintas sedang menyala membuat mobil mereka berhenti—dan saat itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk Alaude menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, sepertinya intuisiku—" Alaude menatap kearah Giotto dan menjalankan mobilnya saat lampu hijau menyala. Hyper Intuition milik Giotto—tentu saja meskipun merepotkan Alaude selalu percaya pada intuisi yang terkadang datang diwaktu yang tidak pas.

Giotto menatap kearah Alaude yang hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab. Namun, pandangannya tampak benar-benar teralihkan dari Alaude saat ia melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak menggunakan lampu depan mereka terlihat sangat dekat di samping Alaude yang saat itu tidak menyadarinya.

"ALAUDE AWAS!"

Alaude tampak membulatkan matanya saat menoleh dan melihat hal yang sama.

**BRAK!**

Tentu sebuah tabrakan sama sekali tidak bisa dielakkan. Mobil terguling beberapa kali ke samping, dengan Giotto dan juga Alaude yang masih berada di dalam sana. Namun, dengan luka yang cukup parah sepertinya Giotto masih sempat sadar dan melihat kearah mobil yang menabrak mereka.

Meskipun—kesadarannya sangat tipis dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena body mobil dan juga safety belt yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Sesuatu tampak menggelinding kearahnya, dari seseorang yang turun dari mobil itu.

'_S—siapa…'_

—sebuah granat.

"_Die, Vongola…_"

'_Tsu…na…'_

**DHUAR!**

* * *

"Papa dan paman Alaude sangat lama…"

Tsuna duduk di meja makan yang tampak dipenuhi oleh aneka makanan dan minuman. Tentu bukan hanya Tsuna yang membuat itu namun juga Hayato dan juga yang lainnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang 5 menit. Tsuna bahkan benar-benar tampak mengantuk karena menunggu ayahnya.

"G-dono, seharusnya dilihat dari tempat pertemuan Giotto-dono dan Alaude-dono sudah sampai sedaritadi…"

G tampak hanya mengangguk dan terlihat cemas. Lamunannya buyar saat telpon mansion berbunyi. G tampak berdiri dan berjalan kearah telpon itu, mengangkat gagangnya.

"Apakah itu papa?"

"Mungkin saja Tsuna-sama…"

"Halo?"

"_Ah, apakah ini adalah mansion dari kelompok Vongola?_" G tidak pernah mendengar suara dari sebrang, namun suara bising disekeliling—entah kenapa terdengar seperti berada di rumah sakit dengan sirine dan beberapa orang yang sibuk berbicara.

"Ya?"

"_Kami dari pihak rumah sakit—" _mendengar percakapan selanjutnya, G hanya bisa terdiam dan membulatkan matanya.

"Eh?"

Bahkan denting jam tua yang ada di mansion Vongola saat itu tidak terdengar oleh G. Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan saat hari yang ditunggu sudah berakhir. Bukan keceriaan yang mereka dapatkan, bukan sebuah senyuman yang mereka berikan.

* * *

_Semua orang tidak akan pernah tahu kapan akan bertemu seseorang untuk terakhir kalinya._

_Apakah itu cinta, ataukah benci yang akan menjadi kenangan terakhir kita bertemu dengan orang itu?_

* * *

Langit kala itu tampak mendung saat sebuah pemakaman kecil dilaksanakan di salah satu sisi hutan mansion Vongola. Hari itu, Vongola kehilangan dua orang rekannya. Lebih dari pada itu, mereka semua kehilangan sang langit.

Taru Giotto dan juga Hibari Alaude tewas dalam kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan mobil mereka meledak. Tidak ada yang akan menyangka kalau dua orang terkuat di Vongola itu akan tewas begitu saja.

Malam itu, G dan juga semua guardian meninggalkan semua anak-anak di dalam rumah. Pergi ke Rumah Sakit hanya untuk menemukan dua jasad yang bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mereka lihat. Namun tentu hasil DNA dan seluruh test tidak bisa dibohongi. Kedua jasad itu adalah dua rekan mereka. Guardian terkuat Vongola—dan sang langit Vongola.

Saat mereka pulang, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk mengatakan berita itu pada anak-anak terutama Tsuna dan juga Kyouya. Bagi mereka, bahkan Kyouya yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya sekalipun hanyalah seorang anak berusia 9 tahun. Terlalu muda untuk kehilangan keluarganya.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_G dan juga yang lainnya tidak pulang malam itu, hingga pagi harinya saat Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya masih tetap menunggu kepulangan mereka. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi saat beberapa mobil mewah tampak muncul dan G serta yang lainnya turun dari sana._

_Bukan hanya mereka, tetapi tujuh orang lainnya tampak juga turun bersama dengan mereka. Ada dua mobil van hitam yang tidak terbuka pintunya seolah seseorang berada di dalam sana dan tidak turun dari sana._

_"Paman Fon…" Kyouya yang pertama kali merespon dan tampak menghampiri Fon. Hibari Fon, adalah saudara kembar dari ayahnya, dan seharusnya saat ini ia berada di Cina bersama dengan neneknya. Karena nenek dari Hibari adalah orang Cina dan Fon yang mengalirkan darah Cina dengan kental._

_"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Kyouya…"_

_Tsuna sendiri menatap kearah G yang berdiri mematung di depannya. Mata merah itu tampak lebih merah dengan sekelilingnya tampak sedikit membengkak, seolah ia sedang menahan tangis._

_"Paman G, ada apa?"_

_"Tsuna, Hayato—ganti pakaian kalian dengan pakaian yang akan disiapkan oke?" Hayato menatap ayahnya yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. G menghampiri salah satu maid dan mengatakan sesuatu. G menoleh pada Hayato dan mengisyaratkannya untuk membawa Tsuna ke kamarnya._

_Hayato tidak ingin berargumen dengan ayahnya—entah kenapa._

_"Ayo Tsuna-sama, aku akan mengantarkanmu…" Tsuna mengangguk dan Hayato tampak berjalan bersama dengan Tsuna. Hayato melirik ke belakang, dimana G masih berbicara dengan salah satu kepala maid disana yang baru saja kembali pagi tadi._

_Dan entah kenapa, Hayato melihat kepala pelayan itu menangis._

* * *

Still Flash Back

* * *

_"Eh? Kenapa ada peti hitam disini?"_

_Tsuna yang tampak memakai jas hitam yang disiapkan oleh para pelayan menatap pada peti hitam di salah satu ruangan. Bukan hanya ada satu, tetapi dua peti dengan lambing Vongola I di penutupnya._

_"Paman G, dimana papa dan juga paman Alaude? Bukankah kemarin malam kau akan menjemput mereka?" G tampak terdiam dengan raut wajah sedih begitu juga dengan semua guardian, "paman Asari? Paman Knuckle? Paman Lampo? Paman Daemon?"_

_Bahkan Daemon sekalipun tampak hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Tidak ada senyuman yang tampak selalu ada di wajahnya. Beberapa maid dan juga butler tampak terlihat menangis dan terpukul. Hayato dan juga anak-anak lainnya tampak perlahan mengerti apa yang terjadi._

_"Tidak…"_

_"Tsuna—"_

_"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGATAKAN ITU KAKEK TUA!" Hayato tampak berlari dan mendekap Tsuna begitu juga dengan Takeshi. Tsuna masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia adalah anak yang paling polos dari seluruh anak di mansion Vongola, "INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!"_

_…_

_"Apa yang terjadi Hayato, Takeshi? Apa yang tidak mungkin terjadi? Kau tahu dimana papa dan paman Alaude?" Tsuna tampak menatap kearah Hayato. Tatapannya membuat Hayato terkejut begitu juga dengan Takeshi. Kosong dan juga seolah tidak bernyawa—seolah ia tahu kenyataan yang terjadi di depannya, "Tsuna tidak akan marah lagi kalau itu adalah alasan kenapa papa tidak muncul."_

_Tsuna tampak melepaskan dekapan Hayato dan berjalan kearah G sambil menarik pakaian G._

_"Nee paman G, apakah papa takut Tsuna akan marah makanya bersembunyi?" G tidak bisa melanjutkannya, tetapi ia tidak mungkin tidak mengatakannya pada Tsuna. Kakinya terasa lemas, dan ia langsung terduduk sambil memegang kedua pundak Tsuna. Ia membungkuk dan isakan samar terdengar dari mulutnya._

_"Maaf Tsuna—maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun…"_

* * *

End Flash Back

* * *

"PAPA!"

G dan yang lainnya tampak menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna, dan anak-anak yang lainnya. Setelah mengetahui ayahnya tewas, Tsuna tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap kosong dan menerawang. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, karena mereka semua mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tsuna saat ini.

"Tsuna-sama…"

"TIDAK! Tsuna ingin bertemu dengan papa!" Tsuna yang dipegang oleh Hayato dan Takeshi tampak melepaskan diri dan berlari ke depan nisan yang ada disana. Tsuna tidak akan membiarkan Giotto dan Alaude dikubur—itulah sebabnya meskipun semuanya tidak yakin akan melakukannya, pada akhirnya Giotto dikubur sebelum Tsuna menyadarinya.

"Papa, Tsuna tidak akan marah lagi…" Tsuna tampak terduduk di depan nisan hitam di depannya. Suaranya tampak gemetar, dan air matanya benar-benar membasahi wajah kecilnya itu, "papa akan bangun kan? *hiks* T—Tsuna sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk papa…*hiks*"

"Tsu—" Ugetsu tampak menahan Takeshi yang akan menghampiri Tsuna. Untuk saat ini, satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang bisa dilakukan adalah membiarkan Tsuna disana.

"Tsuna bohong kok… *hiks* T—Tsuna tidak benci papa. Tsuna sayang papa," Tsuna tampak merogoh sesuatu dari dekatnya. Sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi—hadiah ulang tahun yang ia siapkan untuk Giotto, "Lihat, T—Tsuna sudah membawakan kadonya. Papa pasti sangat senang!"

Semua orang tidak bisa mengganggu anak itu—dan hanya bisa menatap Tsuna yang tadinya tersenyum sekarang tampak mulutnya gemetar dan senyuman itu menghilang berganti dengan isakan pelan dan semakin keras.

"Dia adalah pewaris selanjutnya kelompok Vongola?"

"Hmph, anak 8 tahun akan memimpin Vongola? Tidak akan mungkin, dan dengan tewasnya guardian terkuat Vongola, Vongola akan sangat lemah."

"Jika kita membunuh anak ini—"

Dan beberapa tatapan tajam mengarah pada orang-orang yang berbisik saat itu. Dan setelah pemakaman selesai, orang-orang itu akan benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Baik itu aliansi, ataupun musuh.

"Ayo kita kembali Tsuna-sama…"

Bahkan Tsuna sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi saat tahu kalau ayahnya tidak akan bangun lagi. Ia tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya menangis karena tidak akan mengembalikan ayahnya. Dan ia tahu, saat ini ia hanya sendiri—ia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi.

**To be Continue**

#krik #krik #krik

Hehehe, Alaude sama Giotto mati…

Reader : #gaplokbareng

AAAH! S—soalnya me pengen fokusin di D18 sama 6927 Q^Q tapi ini lebih ke Family sama Friendship sih… Jangan beranggapan kalau Giotto sama Alaudenya ga mati, karena mereka berdua emang mati XD

Reader : #tusukbunuh

Y—yah, saya juga galau kok bikin scene ini. Dan Giotto + Alaude memang ga bakal keluar paling Cuma pas flash back etc. Harusnya masuk angst ya? Tapi Cuma awal-awal sih, lebih ke gimana Tuna kecil yang moe-moe harus latihan dari kecil karena harus jadi Vongola Secondo.

Chap selanjutnya, scene yang hampir sama tapi pakai sudut pandang Kyouya ^^ yah gimanapun dia Cuma anak umur 9 tahun kan—ditinggal mati papanya sedingin apapun minimal bakal nunjukin sama satu orang.

Bakal ada Family F18 di chap selanjutnya~ ^^

**Eh iya, sebenernya me mau pilih antara lanjutin yang ini atau Enemy From The Past. Dan yang ffic lainnya masih proses rewrite dan nambah satu chap beberapanya jadi kalau mau sabar ya ^^**

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of The Sky**

**Genre **: Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Main Pairing : **D18, 6927, PrimoCavaAlaude (Past), DaeGio (Past)

**Major Pairing : **8059, U02, RF, Slight All27

.

KHR © Amano Akira

.

Keluarga Hibari adalah keluarga dengan gen bermuka datar. Terkecuali sang bungsu kembar yang lebih bersifat Yandere. Hidup di dunia yang tidak pernah damai, dengan beberapa dari mereka adalah anggota Triad, polisi, pembunuh bayaran, agen rahasia, dan juga Mafia.

Salah satunya adalah Hibari Alaude. Ayahnya adalah seorang polisi, blasteran Prancis Jepang yang menurunkan Gen rambut platinumnya yang sangat tidak umum dimiliki oleh orang Jepang. Ibunya adalah seorang anak perempuan pemimpin sebuah Triad, atau sebutan kelompok mafia di Cina.

Ia juga memiliki saudara kembar bernama Hibari Fon, yang menurunkan gen ibunya sebanyak 80% termasuk gen Yanderenya yang turun temurun dimiliki oleh ibu dan neneknya.

Oke, lewatkan bagian itu—ia memiliki anak laki-laki hasil pernikahan (terpaksa)nya dengan seorang perempuan Jepang yang tidak berlangsung lama. Nasib perempuan itu? Jangan ditanyakan. Nama anak itu adalah Hibari Kyouya, yang menurunkan hampir 90% rupa ayahnya, kecuali warna mata dan rambut yang sama dengan mantan istrinya.

Hibari Kyouya selalu dididik oleh ayahnya menjadi seorang yang kuat. Seorang predator, dan bukan seorang Herbivore. Meskipun usianya yang baru beranjak 9 tahun, ia sudah banyak mengikuti ayahnya dalam misi—hanya untuk berada di tengah lautan peluru dan juga gerombolan penjahat dari kelas teri hingga kelas tinggi.

Oh, apakah Kyouya kecil takut atau merasa terpaksa? Tidak, karena ia adalah anak dari seorang Alaude. Ia menyukai pertarungan, namun ia memiliki sisi lembut yang ditunjukkan pada hewan dan juga barang-barang imut (ehem). Ia juga menyayangi 'saudara'nya yang merupakan anak dari rekan ayahnya—ya termasuk Mukuro—meskipun ia susah untuk menunjukkannya. Terutama Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menurutnya merupakan seorang Omnivor dan juga seorang makhluk yang imut.

Ia yang mengetahui betapa bahayanya pekerjaan ayahnya, sejak kecil sudah siap untuk segala kemungkinan termasuk kehilangan ayahnya pada usia semuda apapun.

* * *

"Ia juga dicurigai melakukan kejahatan—polisi Sicilly memintaku untuk menyelidikinya."

Meskipun Alaude adalah seorang guardian dan salah satu kelompok mafia terkuat, ia juga merupakan agen rahasia yang sering diandalkan untuk menyelidiki sesuatu ataupun seseorang. Dan saat Giotto mengatakan tentang sebuah kelompok yang mencurigakan, Alaude menemukan hasil yang tidak mengejutkan.

Mereka berhubungan dengan beberapa pembunuhan dan juga penculikan.

"Aku ikut."

Alaude menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mempersiapkan semuanya. Biasanya, Alaude akan mengizinkan anaknya untuk mengikutinya. Tetapi, entah kenapa untuk satu ini ia merasa kalau ia tidak bisa mengajak Kyouya—entah kenapa.

"Tidak, kau tetap disini…"

Dan orang berkata, kalau itu adalah sebuah firasat.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya tidak pernah membangkang apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya merupakan makhluk yang berada di puncak rantai makanan. Lebih daripada seorang predator—menurutnya. Satu kalimat dari ayahnya, dan ia tidak akan membantah meskipun tidak suka.

Tetapi, sama seperti Alaude—ada sebuah firasat yang mengatakan untuknya ikut dengan ayahnya. Firasat jika mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi. Namun ia segera menepis jauh-jauh hal itu. Ia tidak memiliki Hyper Intuition seperti pamannya, dan bisa saja firasat itu salah.

"Apakah aku benar-benar tidak boleh ikut?"

"Hn."

Dan satu buah percakapan yang terulang entah keberapa kalinya dalam perjalanan mereka. Alaude bersikeras untuk tidak mengajak Kyouya meskipun anak laki-lakinya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekesalan dalam level yang baru.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau harus menjaga saudaramu. Dan karena kau tidak boleh meninggalkan pesta tahun baru," Alaude menatap tajam anaknya. Oke, anak-anak mansion Vongola memang tidak boleh meninggalkan pesta yang diadakan oleh Giotto dan juga yang lainnya, "kalau aku mendengar kau meninggalkan pesta, aku akan menghukummu Kyouya."

Dan Kyouya tampak cemberut mendengar itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berlatih denganmu setelah kembali."

…

"Kau berjanji," dan Alaude hanya mengangguk sambil menepuk kepala anaknya.

Kyouya hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan saat melihat Tsuna yang tampak kesal dengan ayahnya. Tentu, karena pertemuan ini sangat mendadak—dan Tsuna sudah terlanjur senang karena sudah 2 tahun Giotto tidak pernah di rumah untuk tahun baru dan ulang tahunnya.

"Ya sudah, papa pergi saja! Tsuna benci papa!"

Ia tahu kalau Tsuna tidaklah bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Melihat Giotto yang down, ia selalu berfikir kalau pamannya itu terlalu baik dan terlalu protektif.

Dengan segera ia berjalan, mencoba untuk menghampiri Tsuna yang pasti berada di kamarnya.

"Tsunayoshi…"

Tidak ada suara beberapa saat, dan tampak langkah kecil yang pelan menjawabnya bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Tsuna mengintip dari sela pintu sebelum membukakan pintu.

"Jangan seperti seorang herbivore, Tsunayoshi…"

Kyouya berdiri di salah satu sudut dinding sementara Tsuna duduk di salah satu kursi kecil sambil meringkuk dan memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat kecewa dan juga sedih—namun ada sebuah ekspresi yang tidak menunjukkan keduanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tsuna tidak ingin papa pergi," suara itu tampak kecil dan berbisik. Kyouya menoleh pada Tsuna yang tampak membenamkan kepalanya di atas lututnya, "T—Tsuna merasa kalau papa dan paman Alaude pergi, Tsuna dan Kyou-nii tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan papa dan paman Alaude lagi…"

…

Tsuna juga merasakannya? Apakah Hyper Intuition Tsuna yang bekerja? Tetapi ia masih berusia 7 tahun dan tentu saja cukup mengejutkan kalau sampai Tsuna benar-benar memiliki itu di usia semudanya. Namun kalau itu benar-benar Hyper Intuition seperti milik pamannya Giotto, melakukan pertemuan seperti itu adalah hal yang akan berdampak buruk.

"Tenang saja Tsunayoshi, tidak akan terjadi apapun—ayahku sudah berjanji akan pulang dan berlatih denganku," Tsuna tampak menatap Kyouya yang sekarang berada di depannya, "mereka akan baik-baik saja dan pulang."

* * *

Handphone Alaude tampak berbunyi saat pertemuan berlangsung di tengah-tengah. Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan pertemuan belum juga selesai meskipun ia tahu apa yang akan menjadi hasil dari pertemuan ini melihat raut wajah Giotto.

Dengan segera dan seenaknya Alaude berjalan saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubungi, sesampainya di depan pintu masuk ia menghela nafas dan mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Bucking Bronco…"

"_Alaude, sepertinya kau benar-benar lupa dengan hari ini ya…_'

…

"Memang ada apa dengan hari ini?"

"_Aku mengajakmu untuk makan malam, yah walaupun kau hanya bisa kuajak pukul 5 sore—_" Alaude tampak terdiam. Bukannya ia tidak ingat dengan janjinya bersama dengan Don Cavallone—Enzo Cavallone itu, tetapi baginya sebuah pekerjaan lebih penting dari apapun.

Tentu, bahkan ia meninggalkan anaknya—lalu untuk apa ia meninggalkan misi hanya untuk bertemu dengan pria itu yang memang sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya sih.

"Aku punya misi yang harus kuselesaikan…"

"_Tetapi Alaude, kau juga tahu bagaimana susahnya aku mengajakmu untuk pergi bukan? Apakah kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu…_"

"Tidak. Lagipula hal ini lebih penting daripada bertemu denganmu."

Dan hening tampak menguasai tempat itu saat Alaude mengatakan hal itu.

"_Jadi hal itu lebih penting dariku?_"

'_Bahkan anakku bodoh…'_ Alaude tampak masih menunggu sampai pria itu menyerah, "tentu saja."

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu lupakan saja—_" dan dengan segera sambungan terputus dengan Alaude yang menatap layar handphone dengan tatapan bingung.

'_Apakah aku salah bicara?'_

Oh, tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana polosnya seorang Alaude menghadapi sebuah percintaan.

* * *

[ "Apakah aku salah bicara? Jangan bersikap seperti herbivore Haneuma—" ]

[ "Baiklah, kalau aku yang salah, aku akan meminta ma—" ]

"Alaude?"

Dan dengan segera Alaude menutup handphonenya saat ia akan mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Enzo—yang belum sempat ia kirimkan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mempertanyakan kenapa ia sampai memikirkan untuk meminta maaf.

Ia adalah predator, dan tidak akan meminta maaf pada pemuda itu yang tidak jelas kenapa menjadi mesal.

Giotto menoleh pada Alaude saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah pertemuan itu yang tidak berjalan lancar.

"Ada sesuatu dengan Enzo?"

"Hn," Alaude hanya diam menyalakan mobil serta menjalankannya. Melihat Giotto, ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena kelompok itu benar-benar menguras kesabaran dari Giotto.

"Aku tidak menyangka harus mengorbankan waktuku bersama dengan Tsuna karena orang-orang ini."

Alaude hanya diam karena Enzo yang ia fikirkan. Namun ia segera mengulurkan handphone di tangannya pada Giotto.

"Hubungi saja dia…"

* * *

Mendengar kalau ayah dan pamannya akan pulang membuat Hibari bisa bernafas lega. Pemikirannya tentang firasat buruk itu sedikit banyak berkurang. Tadi kekasih ayahnya menghubungi dan menanyakan ayahnya. Tentu ia segera menjawab kalau ayahnya sedang dalam misi bersama pamannya Giotto.

Enzo Cavallone adalah salah satu omnivore yang cukup menarik walaupun memiliki sifat menyebalkan. Terutama anak laki-lakinya Dino Cavallone.

**PRAK!**

Kyouya menoleh kearah belakang dan menemukan sangkar Hibird burungnya yang diberikan ayahnya tampak jatuh dan burung kuning yang tampak terkejut itu segera terbang bertengger di bahu Kyouya. Ia melihat sangkar itu, hadiah pertama yang diberikan langsung oleh ayahnya—seharusnya kuat dan tidak akan hancur begitu saja.

…

"Kyouya-nii, ayo kita siapkan pesta untuk papa!"

Dan Kyouya memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, menaruh sangkar burung itu sebelum berjalan menemui Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya.

* * *

Bernafaspun bahkan susah untuknya. Sepertinya dadanya terhantam terlalu kuat pada setir mobil di depannya. Yang ia tahu, pandangannya kabur dan tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Badan mobil yang ringsek sepertinya menjepit kakinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia menoleh, dan melihat dibagian pinggir mobil itu, tampak sebuah handphone tergeletak disana. Saat mobil terguling mungkin handphone itu terpelanting dan keluar dari mobil itu. Ia berdecak kesal—sangat kesal. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

'_Aku belum bertemu dengannya,'_ Alaude meruntuk pada dirinya sendiri yang pada saat ini malah membayangkan pria berambut hitam yang menjadi orang terakhir yang ia hubungi dan berakhir dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Dan tentu saja Kyouya anaknya—walau ia sedingin apapun, meskipun ia sangat membenci mantan istrinya, namun satu hal yang tidak akan mungkin ia benci adalah anaknya.

Ia sudah berjanji padanya—akan kembali padanya.

'_Kyouya...'_

**DHUAR!**

Dan kobaran api itu melambung tinggi, hanya jalanan sepi dan juga seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning yang menjadi saksi bisu dari semua itu. Dan burung itu tampak menatap kearah kobaran api itu dengan wajah seolah menyiratkan kesedihan sebelum terbang menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

"_Kami dari pihak Rumah Sakit—_"

Kyouya yang berada di dekat pamannya G tampak mendengar sepenggal kata yang terdengar saat itu. Rumah sakit? Kenapa ada telpon dari Rumah Sakit disaat seperti ini? Mereka sudah menunggu terlalu lama semenjak terakhir kali Giotto menghubungi G.

Seharusnya mereka sudah kembali.

"Baiklah, terima kasih…"

"Ada apa paman G?" Tidak biasa ia yang pertama kali bertanya. Namun suara pamannya yang tadi mengakhiri pembicaraan sudah menunjukkan kalau berita itu tidaklah bagus. Ada sesuatu, dan saat ini sesuatu itu tampak di wajah G yang tampak seolah terkena luka fisik.

Sakit dan juga bingung.

"Kyouya, kami akan pergi sebentar. Kau bisa menjaga yang lainnya bukan? Selain maid dan juga butler yang akan datang besok, jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk. Mengerti?" Kyouya hanya bisa mengangguk dan melihat pamannya menghampiri orang dewasa lainnya dan berbisik akan sesuatu sebelum yang lainnya juga berpamitan pada anak lainnya.

"Kyouya~ Kyouya~" Hibird tampak terbang dari luar jendela dan hinggap di tangan Kyouya yang tampak terulur kearahnya.

"Darimana saja kau…"

"Api~ Api~ Alaude~ Giotto~"

…

"Apa?"

* * *

Pemakaman dilaksanakan sehari setelah jasad ayahnya dan juga pamannya Giotto dibawa ke mansion. Semua orang tampak sedih, bahkan orang seperti pamannya Spade sekalipun. Ia tahu, saat semua orang tidak ada—saat itulah Spade tampak menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mantan istrinya Elena tewas.

Tsuna menangis seharian setelah G mengatakan kalau ayahnya yang berada di dalam peti mati itu dan tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Semuanya cemas, dan lebih cemas saat mengetahui bahkan saat sendirian—disaat Kyouya berada diruangan dimana peti mati Alaude berada, ia sama sekali tidak menangis.

Hanya diam, dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya hanya memandangi peti itu. Memegang tonfa dengan erat di kedua tangannya seolah ia menunggu ayahnya untuk berlatih dengannya. Yang tentu tidak bisa dilakukan karena ayahnya sudah tertidur untuk selamanya.

Hingga peti itu akan dibawa ke hutan, Fon yang memutuskan untuk menjaganya. Ugetsu juga mencoba untuk menghibur Takeshi dan juga yang lainnya sementara G mencoba untuk menemani Tsuna meskipun saat peti dibawa ke tempat penguburan, G datang dan membiarkan Tsuna sendiri bersama dengan Hayato.

Semua orang berbaris untuk meletakkan setangkai lili putih pada peti mati mereka berdua. Terima kasih untuk Knuckle yang menggunakan Sun Flamenya minimal untuk memperlihatkan sosok mereka seolah mereka bukanlah tewas karena sebuah ledakan. Dalam keadaan utuh seperti terakhir kali mereka melihat Giotto dan Alaude.

Satu per satu meletakkannya, hingga giliran Kyouya yang ditemani oleh Fon disampingnya. Ia hanya menunduk hingga sampai didepan peti dimana sosok ayahnya menutup mata seolah hanya tertidur, Kyouya memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok ayahnya.

_Tidak…_

Tangannya menggenggam erat bunga itu, namun sama sekali ia tidak meletakkannya pada peti mati itu.

"Kyouya?"

Fon menatap Kyouya yang tampak tersentak mendengar suaranya dan menoleh. Namun, terdiam sejenak menoleh pada Fon, ia kembali menoleh pada Alaude sebelum ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kyouya!"

Dirinya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan—ia masih berfikir kalau ayahnya tidak mungkin tewas.

* * *

"Aku dan Fon akan berada disini. Fon akan menjaga Kyouya Hibari dan aku harus melatih Taru Tsunayoshi untuk menjadi penerus dari kelompok Vongola."

Pria dengan topi fedora hitam dan jas hitam—Hitman terkenal Reborn tampak mendatangi kembali mansion Vongola satu minggu setelah pemakaman. Keadaan di mansion masih dalam suasana berkabung—terlebih Tsuna yang tidak keluar dari kamarnya, dan Kyouya yang jarang berada di mansion.

"Giotto baru saja meninggal! Dan Tsunayoshi baru berusia 7 tahun!" G adalah tangan kanan dan second commander dari Vongola. Sepeninggalan Giotto, tentu G yang pada akhirnya mengambil alih tugas sementara dari Giotto hingga Tsuna cukup dewasa untuk mengambil alih posisi Giotto.

"Karena Giotto Taru meninggallah aku harus mengajarkannya dengan cepat. Ia akan menjadi sasaran utama dari famiglia musuh, dan kalau ia tidak kuat—maka ia akan tewas," Reborn menatap kearah G yang tidak bisa berargumen lagi.

"Hibari Kyouya juga akan dilatih oleh Fon. Mereka berdua harus menghadapi ini, terlebih Tsunayoshi yang harus sesegera mungkin menggantikan posisi kosong dari kepemimpinan Vongola."

"Kyouya, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Fon tampak terkejut melihat Kyouya yang baru saja memasuki mansion dengan tubuh penuh luka. Bahkan beberapa tampak berdarah tidak sedikit dan beberapa luka tidaklah kecil. Knuckle segera menghampiri dan akan mengobati luka Kyouya saat Kyouya dengan segera menepis dan berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja.

…

"Ia masih menunggu Alaude-dono?" Ugetsu tampak menatap kearah Kyouya yang semakin menjauh. Lampo, G, dan juga Knuckle tampak menghela nafas karena menyadari itu juga.

"Aneh melihat anak seperti Kyouya tidak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun anak itu sangat mirip dengan Alaude bukan?" Lampo tampak menutup sebelah matanya dengan malas meskipun wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Semirip apapun dia, Kyouya tetaplah anak berusia 9 tahun bodoh. Kematian Alaude yang mendadak tentu saja membuatnya terpukul," G menghela nafas dan tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sebenarnya, "sama seperti Tsuna…"

Fon hanya diam menoleh pada Kyouya sebelum berjalan menuju kearah dimana Kyouya melangkah tadi.

* * *

Tidak ada hari tanpa berlatih. Bahkan ia sendiri sudah tidak tahu kapan ia memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat. Karena ia akan benar-benar meluapkan amarahnya saat ayahnya bangun nanti. Saat mereka akan melakukan latihan bersama sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan oleh ayahnya.

Ia mengusap darah di wajahnya, saat beberapa anak buah Vongola yang 'menemani'nya berlatih sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak perduli, siapapun yang membuatnya terganggu—ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisinya.

"Apa yang kau—" suara itu tampak membuat Kyouya menoleh dan menemukan Fon mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan dari semua anak buah dari Vongola itu, "—Kyouya apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Bukan urusanmu…"

"Bukan seperti ini caranya untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan Kyouya!"

"Jangan meneceramahiku hal yang bahkan ayahku tidak mempermasalahkannya," Kyouya tampak berjalan kembali untuk menjauhi Fon. Setelah mengetahui ayahnya tewas, Kyouya selalu menghindar dari Fon dan juga yang lainnya.

"Ayahmu tidak akan melukai seseorang yang tidak melakukan apapun! Ia tidak akan senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan? Bangkit dari kuburnya dan memarahiku? Menghukumku karena melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya," Fon tampak terdiam. Dari perkataan Kyouya, ia terlihat seolah menyadari kalau ayahnya tidak akan mungkin bangun lagi. Ayahnya sudah meninggal, dan tidak hanya tertidur.

"Tidak ada siapapun yang akan melarangku dan tidak akan ada yang bisa selain ayahku…"

Kyouya kembali berjalan dan akan meninggalkan Fon yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya hingga poni depannya menutupi matanya.

"Hibari Kyouya, kembali kemari sekarang atau aku yang akan menghukummu…" Nada suara yang berbeda dari Fon yang biasanya bahkan marah namun tanpa mengubah nada suara membuat Hibari terdiam. Suaranya yang lebih rendah dan juga berat seolah membuatnya harus untuk mematuhi apa yang dikatakan oleh Fon.

Suaranya sama—

"Kyouya, kubilang—" Fon yang tampak masih menggunakan nada suara itu berjalan. Ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan dari Kyouya yang menjadi anak pembangkang. Ia tahu kalau tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat Kyouya patuh selain ayahnya. Namun, sekarang ayahnya sudah tidak ada dan ia yang bertanggung jawab atas anak itu.

Menepuk pundak Kyouya dan menariknya halus agar Kyouya berbalik, kali ini Fon yang tersentak karena terkejut. Wajah stoic itu tampak dibasahi oleh air mata. Ya, Hibari Kyouya menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah ayahnya tewas. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi instingnya langsung membuatnya memeluk tubuh Kyouya.

"Kyouya, ada apa Kyouya?"

"Suaramu," tidak ada isakan, namun air mata itu masih mengalir dan tidak pernah berhenti, "aku benci padamu paman Fon… Kau selalu mengingatkanku pada ayah, dan sekarang suaramu…"

Fon tampak tersadar. Ia mengerti kenapa Kyouya menangis, kenapa Kyouya menghindar darinya setelah ayahnya tewas. Suaranya mirip dengan Alaude—karena Alaude adalah saudara kembarnya. Namun ia menggunakan nada yang lebih halus—dan yang ia lakukan tadi, berbicara dengan nada yang sama dengan Alaude, sukses membuat dinding es yang menahan emosi Hibari Kyouya retak dan pecah.

Menunjukkan emosi yang ia tahan selama 1 minggu ini. Bukan sebagai seorang anggota keluarga Hibari, namun sebagai seorang anak berusia 9 tahun yang merindukan ayahnya, namun tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Maaf Kyouya… Maafkan aku, menangislah… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu oke? Aku akan menggantikan ayahmu untukmu…"

Hibari Kyouya menganggap menangis hanya dilakukan oleh seorang Herbivore. Namun pada hari itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa menghitung, berapa lama ia menangis dalam pelukan pamannya itu hingga ia tertidur.

* * *

"Biarkan ia mendapatkan waktu untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Giotto pergi Reborn."

Di depan kamar Tsuna, tampak Reborn, G dan semua guardian lainnya selain Spade berargumen. Reborn ingin menggunakan cara yang 'sedikit' kasar, dan G serta yang lain tentu tidak setuju dengan metode apa yang digunakan oleh Reborn.

"Kita tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak. Ia harus tahu itu."

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Suara langkah kaki membuat G dan yang lainnya menoleh, dan disana tampak Kyouya yang berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja. Menggunakan sebuah kunci yang entah didapatkan dari mana, Kyouya membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali serta menguncinya.

…

"Maaf aku tidak muncul sejak kemarin siang hingga sekarang. Kyouya susah untuk ditinggalkan," Fon tampak tersenyum dan menghampiri G dan juga yang lainnya, "Kyouya, kau tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan oke?"

Dan semua orang melihat kearah Fon untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Tenang saja, satu-satunya yang mengerti tentang Tsunayoshi-san adalah Kyouya. Mereka akan baik-baik saja…"

* * *

"Pergilah Kyouya-nii!"

Tsuna masih membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Walaupun tidak melihat, ia entah bagaimana bisa mengerti kalau yang datang saat itu adalah Kyouya. Namun tentu saja Kyouya tidak menurutinya dan tampak menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tsuna.

"Jangan bersikap seperti Herbivore Taru Tsunayoshi…"

"Biar saja, kalau dengan menjadi Herbivore Tsuna bisa bertemu dengan papa, T—Tsuna akan menjadi herbivore," Kyouya menghela nafas dan menaiki tempat tidur berukuran King Size disana.

"Bangun Tsunayoshi…"

Tentu Tsuna sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Tsunayoshi…"

Tetap tidak bergerak. Dan Kyouya segera menarik tubuh Tsuna dan menahan kedua lengan Tsuna agar menatap kearahnya.

"Ayah kita tidak akan mungkin kembali apapun yang akan kita lakukan," Kyouya menatap Tsuna yang tampak berhenti menangis namun matanya terlihat sembab dan merah, "kau harus menerima kenyataan itu Tsunayoshi."

"Tidak! Tsuna hanya punya papa, dan papa tidak boleh pergi!" Tsuna tampak menggelengkan kepalanya, dan air mata yang tadinya berhenti tampak mengalir lagi, "ka—kalau… *hiks* kalau papa… pergi, Tsuna tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi… Kyouya-nii masih memiliki paman Fon, tetapi Tsuna tidak memiliki siapa-siapa…"

…

"T—Tsuna sendirian Kyouya-nii…"

"Tidak," Kyouya melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan mengusap pelan kepala Tsuna yang menunduk, "kau tidak sendirian. Bukankah ada aku dan juga yang lainnya…?"

Tsuna tampak menoleh pada Kyouya yang tampak mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Paman-paman kita yang lain, lalu Hayato dan juga yang lainnya… Bukankah kau memiliki orang yang menyayangimu seperti ayahmu?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak akan sama dengan yang diberikan paman Giotto. Tetapi ini lebih baik daripada sendirian bukan?" Tsuna tampak terdiam dan terisak sebelum tangan kecilnya tampak melingkar erat di tubuh Kyouya. Saat itu ia menangis sangat kencang, namun Kyouya tahu—setelah itu Tsuna akan terus mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan itu.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan mereka berdua…"

Suara bisikan itu terdengar dari ruangan Tsuna. Setelah meminta Spade yang baru saja kembali dari misinya untuk membuatkan kunci dari ilusinya, G dan juga yang lainnya memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan yang sudah sangat lama tertutup setelah Kyouya masuk.

"Tetapi, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau setelah ini—walaupun keadaan akan berbeda… namun Tsunayoshi-kun akan mencoba untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu," Ugetsu tertawa dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tsuna dan Kyouya yang tertidur, dengan Tsuna memeluk tubuh Kyouya dan Kyouya yang menjadikan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal dari kepala Tsuna.

"Pasti akan menjadi sangat susah untuknya… tetapi aku yakin dengan adanya kalian dan juga Kyouya serta yang lainnya. Tsunayoshi-kun akan bertahan…"

Fon menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan mengusap kedua kepala anak itu sebelum membisikkan sesuatu.

"Selamat tidur, bambino…"

**To be Continue**

Kyouya OOC ya XD gimana lagi, kalau terlalu ngikut alur me ga tau gimana reaksi dari Kyouya pas papanya mati. Suara Fon, Alaude, sama Kyouya itu satu seiyuu kan? Tapi Fon lebih kelihatan lembut dan suaranya sedikit *uhuk*kemayu*uhuk* #ditendang

Oh me lupa bilang, kalau ini alurnya bakal maju mundur. Akan banyak flash back yang mewarnai cerita ^^

Thanks for all of the reviewer, kalau ga ada review dari kalian mungkin me ga bakal semangat buat lanjutin ini T^T

Special Thanks for : **Hikage Natsuhimiko **(Ini bagian Kyo-kun ^_^ ga sedih-sedih amat kaya Tsuna kan? #gudulmu) | **SyriaFranz **(Sudah dijawab di PM ya :) ) | **Kazue Ichimaru **(a-anda berlebihan ^\\\^ jadi malu… #apa) | **Sherry dark jewel **(Oke :D) | **VandQ **(Karena me suka nyiksa batin Spade daripada harus bunuh dia #evilsmirk #discythe)


End file.
